


Warmth

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Jon's thoughts of Malcolm keep him warm in Rura Penthe. Missing scene, 2.19 "Judgment." (02/26/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by the weather we had earlier this winter where I live, a few days of melting followed by Severe Wind Chill warnings Don't Go Outside if you can help it warnings, followed by warm days, rinse and repeat.  
  
Beta: taltal  


* * *

Jon shivered as he walked toward the compound with the other prisoners. The wind rushed by them, going through their coats as if they weren't there. They had been walking only a few minutes and yet he could already feel the cold down to his bones. His hands and face were starting to have that burning tingle that the Eagle Scout in him associated with impending frostbite. His lungs ached with the effort of breathing in such cold air and he wondered how it could feel as if his throat and lungs were burning from it.

The Klingons in charge were warning them about the punishment for infractions, demonstrating the risk by dragging out a nearly naked man outside and throwing him to the ground. The poor "visual aide" chosen to demonstrate the risk froze to death quickly. He watched as a Klingon spit toward the prisoner and saw how the spit froze before hitting the corpse. The guards gave them a general warning about the futility of escaping, especially since there was no colony here, just the prison and a whole lot of snow and ice.

Such warnings were redundant to Jon. He knew just how dangerous it was to be outside in this kind of weather. He would have to sit tight here, do his best to keep alive and await the rescue he knew T'Pol and Malcolm would be planning.

He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering Malcolm's smile and he let the wave of warmth associated with the memory wash over him. The warmth lingered, even as he was shoved through the door to see the inside of the compound for the first time.

* * *

He was comfortably warm while working in the mine, with just his clothing and jacket on. Not seeing his breath let him know it was above zero Celsius in this part of the mine. He worked alongside Kolos, glad that it was relatively warm here. The two of them worked well together, able to talk about Klingon culture and law a bit while working. Being here wasn't as bad as Jon had thought it would be. Sure there were fights that the Klingons chose not to break up and poor food, but since it wasn't too terribly cold he could live with this easily until rescue arrived.

He was glad he had kept up his fitness level though as there was a lot of physical work they had to do, chipping at the rock and carrying it to the mining cars. He was also doing as much as he could to spare Kolos as much work as possible. He tried to be subtle about it, because the older man was so proud and likely would chew him out if he knew Jon was taking on more than his fair share.

That night, as he lay on the bunk bed, still in his clothing and his muscles aching all over, he could only hope that every day here on Rura Penthe was like this one. As he tried to get to sleep he heard some moaning nearby; he turned toward the sound, ready to assist if necessary but learned quickly that no help was needed.

He watched the two men for a few moments, as they moved together then turned away from them to give them as much privacy as possible. The thought of doing that with Malcolm, moving against him while they were both naked, made Jon uncomfortably warm. He sighed, knowing it might be a long time before he had the privacy he needed to pleasure himself and likely even longer before he had the pleasure of being with the man he loved.

* * *

The first two days of work were hard and very labor intensive, but at least the temperature had been comfortable. Today it was bitterly cold, wind seemingly coming from everywhere. He and Kolos worked as best as they could while shivering and made sure to keep an eye on each other for signs of frostbite or disorientation. It would be so easy to start slipping into hypothermia, even with the constant movement.

It was a bone deep cold again, not quite as bad as on the surface, but much too cold to be comfortable. He shivered from time to time when the wind gusted and was glad of it. It would be when he stopped shivering that he'd have to worry that or if he could no longer feel his extremities.

Though he had thought the compound would be kept relatively comfortable, like it was the first two days, but from the way the other prisoners talked this change of temperature was typical. A couple days of warmth followed by a couple days of very cold temperatures. Apparently the guards did this so as to keep the prisoners from getting too strong or from organizing together. For with every downswing in temperature, fights broke out between them, as prisoners struggle to get more clothing.

Jon could almost see why they did it, how convenient it would be to have some control over the prisoners just by controlling the temperature. He didn't like the result, but in some sick way it made sense. By changing the temperature often, they controlled the prisoners' moods, having them as cooperative or as unruly as the guards wanted them to be. It was like slow torture and it wore the prisoners down quickly even he was starting to feel as if there were no hope left. As the wind picked up he stamped his feet, trying to keep his temperature up. With each day he was here, he saw and came into contact with more and more aliens and thus had a great chance of having to be thrown into decon when he got back to his ship. With any luck, Malcolm could join him, and he could get Malcolm to caress the gel into his skin and with Jon returning the favor. Just the thought was making the terrible cold almost livable.

* * *

It got harder to keep his spirits up as each day went by without a rescue attempt, but taking a moment to remember how Malcolm looked or smelt or sounded helped Jon carry on. He'd spent a lot of time while working thinking about Malcolm. Remembering the smile Malcolm greeted him with when Jon came back for him in the Novan caves, the smell of Malcolm's skin as they finished a hand to hand combat training session, and the sound of Malcolm's voice as he talked during meetings. If Jon had been able to come up with a reasonable excuse to make Malcolm give all his reports orally he'd be a very happy captain.

Today, it wasn't bitterly cold, nor was it the warmth of the first two days as he could see his breath when he exhaled, it was somewhere in between. Cold enough to see his breath, not so cold as to be uncomfortable. It was also not quite warm enough to be comfortable; it was somewhere in between. Kolos had mentioned a few times how he was always talking about Malcolm, but he was sure he didn't speak of him that often.

He saw as Kolos suddenly tensed and leap towards a trespasser, slamming him against the wall. Kolos acting as if he was worried the guy would hurt Jon. The attacker shrugs off his hood and Jon saw Malcolm for the first time since his capture and suddenly it felt like spring had arrived. He could still see his breath, but seeing his love has warmed him as nothing else could.

* * *

Jon followed Malcolm into a room on the dilithium barge, so glad to see him the older man didn't know how he was containing his happiness.

"The shower's through there. I'll get one of your outfits from my bag and shove it through the door for you," Malcolm says and Jon smiles, as it's so like how an old married couple would greet each other.

"Yes, dear." He says as he goes to shower. When he gets out Malcolm is in pajamas and sitting on the only bed in the room.

"We'll have to share, I hope you don't mind, sir."

"No, I don't mind'" Jon says as he walks over. "It's good to see you Malcolm, a good start to getting warm again."

"You're still feeling a bit cold?"

"Yes, a bit," Jon admits, pleased when Malcolm takes his hand and drags him to sit on the bed. His hopes are dashed though; when the Englishman only takes his hands in his own and starts breathing on them, holding them gently, and not getting him naked. Leaving him only to get a warm cup of coffee then helping him drink it. Then getting him to lie under the blanket on the bed on his side, Malcolm spooned up behind him. One of Malcolm's legs settled over the top of his, the other between, with Malcolm's arms around him.

"I hope this is okay Jonathan." Malcolm breathes in his ear.

"Yes, you can hold me as long as you want," Jon sighs happily.

As he falls asleep he is sure he hears Malcolm say, "Then I'll be holding you forever." Making Jon's heart swell with happiness and his soul grow warm with joy.


End file.
